clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Rink
The Ice Rink was a rink where penguins could play hockey by playing hockey/ The Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch during the Penguin Games, and ever since, the Soccer Pitch and Ice Rink alternate. The Ice Rink appears during Winter and Spring, while the Stadium is available during Summer and Autumn (Fall). You can play soccer when the Soccer Pitch is available. Description .]] The Ice Rink is a place where penguins can play hockey or soccer depending on the season. You can wear cheer for the players with wearing the clothing available there. Advertisements In earlier versions, and during Sports Day 2006, the Ice Rink had advertisement boards along the walls. They were removed, but included in the successor: the Soccer Pitch. Glitches *When the Ice Rink came back in December 2008, there was a glitch that when penguins were on the rink, they wouldn't slip as they waddled. This glitch was fixed. *On the Spy Phone after the rink came back, it still said PITCH. *A glitch occurred on November 26, 2009. The map showed the Ice Rink but when the cursor was over the picture, the label said "Soccer Pitch". *Once, a glitch occurred that made penguins unable to move, chat, use emotes, throw snowballs, use the map, etc. *If you throw a snowball under anywhere at the bottom, the snowball will disappear. Parties with the puck.]] *They added a scoring system during the 2006 Sports Day party and they kept it afterwards. However, a few months later they said they were having bugs with it and they removed it. *During the 2007 Water Party, the Ice Rink became the Water Rink, and penguins could play water polo there, and push a volleyball into the goals. This reappeared at the 2008 Water Party. *The puck was a pumpkin during the Halloween 2007 party. *There used to be a puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. They had to remove it during the 2006 Sports Party, and it did not return. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between Team Red and Team Blue. *In the 2008 April Fool's Party, the sign "Super Rink" became "Super Duper Rink". *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. *In mid-July 2008 (new features launching), The Keeper of the Boiler Room is controlling the puck's movements so that at that time penguins couldn't play Hockey, as no matter what you did, it would not move. This was because of a glitch being fixed. *During the Music Jam Party in July 2008, the nets and puck were put away to make room for a hard core rocker band stage. The sign in the Snow Forts called it the "Rock Rink". *During the Penguin Games the Ice Rink was changed to a soccer field called Soccer Pitch and it stayed, but the Ice Rink returned in mid-December. *In the Adventure Party 2009, the Ice Rink was a pool and had a yellow water polo ball instead of a normal hockey puck. *During the Puffle Party 2010 and the April Fools' Party 2010, the Ice Rink was not decorated at all. *Durning the Popcorn Explosion the sport's shop's catalog was moved there to make room for the Elite Penguin Force. Gallery Image:Ice rink.PNG|during the Water Party. Image:Pgicerink.png|The Ice Rink during the Penguin Games. Image:Medieval_Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Medieval Party(s). Image:Music_Jam_Ice_Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Music Jam 2008. Image:Ice Rink 2.jpg|A penguin with a green snorkel below the Ice Rink. Image:Christmas08IceRink.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Ice_rink_party.png|During the Winter Party 2009 Trivia *On the Spy Phone(before the popcorn explosion), the Ice Rink is still referred to as "Pitch" for the Soccer Pitch. *It has never had any pins. SWFs * Soccer Pitch/Ice Rink See also *Teams *Stadium *Penguin Football Chat Category:Places Category:Club Penguin